Privacidad
by xHirondelle
Summary: Annabeth es hija de la sabiduría, no de la paciencia. Y si no ve a Percy pronto, lo va a dejar más que claro. - Silly fluff ubicado post batalla de Manhattan.


_Hi, sigo en mi tormenta de feelings post MoA, así que necesitaba un poco de fluff para por lo menos poder levantarme del charco de lágrimas donde estaba acostada en posición fetal. Espero que disfruten._**  
**

__Disclaimer: No soy Rick Riordan, no podría serlo ni aunque quisiera porque no tengo corazón para escribir cliffhangers como él lo hace. Percy Jackson y compañía le pertenecen a él y yo seguiré igual de quebrada después de publicar esto.

**Privacidad**

**P**ercy llega.

Corres hacia él. Siguiéndole por el pino de Thalia viene todo un nuevo grupo de semidioses. Todos llevan miradas perdidas (uno pega un salto bastante grande cuando ve a la mitad equina de Quirón) y observan alrededor con la misma incredulidad que cada uno de los campistas veteranos sintió la primera vez que cruzó el umbral mágico.

Quieres ir y lanzarte a sus brazos sin más, pero —además de sentar un mal precedente para los nuevos— tienes que cumplir tu parte en todo el asunto y hacerles el paseo introductorio. Pasas al lado de tu novio, tomas su mano brevemente en un apretón cariñoso y le das la bienvenida al grupo de chicos asustados. Un sexto sentido te avisa de la cercanía de Percy, le miras de reojo y por un momento dejas de hablar, distraída por su presencia; escuchas una risita de su parte, ruedas los ojos y diriges al grupo hacia la casa azul.

Probablemente eso fue lo más cerca que pudieron estar.

Los días pasan en un borrón lleno de actividades. Tú enseñas griego antiguo y él demuestra su destreza con la espada. Hacen chequeo de la limpieza de las cabañas, se dividen las guardias, un par de días partes al Olimpo a supervisar la reconstrucción. Capturan la bandera. Se encuentran en medio del bosque, se apuntan con sus armas antes de darse cuenta de quién es quién y ambos ríen, ves las intenciones de Percy en sus ojos antes de que se mueva siquiera hacia ti. Podrían haberse besado de no ser porque en aquel momento uno de tus hermanos cruzaba victorioso por tu lado con la bandera en su poder y son empujados por la multitud. Percy te hace un puchero y a ti te dan ganas de destripar a alguien.

Te obligas a distraerte con la laptop de Dédalo. Exploras proyecto tras proyecto y tomas notas para colocar alguno de sus diseños en el Olimpo. No sabes si es tu concentración o el aura amenazante que sabes que transportas con tu humor lo que hace que nadie se te acerque. Por ti está bien.

Después de todo, ninguna de esas es la persona a quien quieres ver.

Es de noche y en el fondo sabes que lo que ves es sólo una pesadilla. Estás con Percy en el lago y de pronto aparece un ejército de las vacas locas de Hera (las mismas que te atormentan con regalos biodegradables), lo agarran del cuello de su camiseta del campamento y se lo llevan al trote. Sales corriendo tras ellas hecha una furia.

El instinto asesino aún te invade cuando te despierta una ligera sacudida y te das cuenta que una mano cubre tu boca. Inmediatamente alzas el brazo para estamparle un puñetazo a quienquiera que esté en tu cuarto atacándote en mitad de la noche; sin embargo, detienes el golpe a mitad de camino cuando escuchas un susurro en tu oído:

—No te asustes, soy yo —dice la voz de Percy.

Es una suerte que hayas parado el golpe, si no la maldición de Aquiles que le protege te hubiera roto la mano. La confusión te llena por instantes cuando no puedes encontrar una razón para que él se encuentre aquí, a menos que algo malo haya pasado mientras dormías (cosa poco probable dado que tú eres la del sueño ligero y Percy el que seguiría de largo aún con una invasión en el campamento), pero no tiene sentido porque todo el resto de tu cabaña permanece en silencio y tú sigues con su mano cubriéndote la boca; te la quitas de encima con un gruñido.

Entonces una luz se enciende en tu cerebro y comprendes que ha venido a escondidas.

—¿Qué en Hades estás haciendo aquí? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pasará si alguien se despierta? —le reprendes, aunque una parte de ti da saltitos por tenerle tan cerca después de tantos días.

— Sí, ya lo sé, pero... —de repente no se ve tan seguro. Sus ojos verde mar resplandecen con luz propia mientras busca las palabras—, sé que... si alguno se despertase ahora sería un gran problema, pero no puede esperar.

Antes de que puedas preguntarle qué es lo que no puede esperar, Percy se acerca a ti, su aroma a brisa marina te envuelve y sus labios salados se unen a los tuyos con ansiedad. El estar recién despierta junto con la sorpresa no te deja pensar bien, sabes que deberías estar alarmada por el hecho de que estén besándose en medio de la noche dentro de la cabaña de Atenea, pero no logras traer a tu cabeza por qué eso es realmente importante.

Percy está aquí.


End file.
